1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake and more specifically to an improved actuator for a disc brake.
The present invention is particularly applicable to a disc brake of the type which includes a rotor or disc mounted for rotation with a vehicle wheel and a floating caliper straddling the periphery of the rotor. The caliper is usually mounted on a support or torque plate by means permitting movement of the caliper in an axial direction relative to the torque plate and rotor. Brake pads are carried by the caliper on opposite sides of the rotor and are movable into contact with oppositely disposed friction braking surfaces of the rotor by means of an actuator assembly which is usually driven by a fluid motor. In a floating caliper disc brake, each friction pad is located intermediate one leg of the caliper and the adjacent friction surface of the rotor. The actuator assembly is carried by one leg of the caliper and serves to move the friction pad adjacent that leg axially into contact with the rotor, the reaction force of the contact serving to draw the other leg of the caliper and the other friction pad into contact with the opposite surface of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc brakes are well known and widely used on vehicles. There are many different types of actuators for disc brakes. In the automotive and heavy vehicle art actuators comprised of fluid driven pistons, cam mechanisms and power screws are known. Examples of actuators and adjusters for actuators are found in Class 188, subclasses 71 and indented subclasses, and Class 196 in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.